Chiyo Uzumaki
Background Childhood Chiyo was born into a family of fishers that lived in Uzushiogakure. Chiyo was taught how to fish at a very young age to help out with her families income of selling fish. Her father had also taught her how to perfectly balance her body within a boat so the fish wouldn't get startled and the boat wouldn't tip over. Her father had seen how well she focused at a young age and thought he could teach her the old ways of the sword. He had taken an easy approach to teaching Chiyo as she had never experienced any type of weapons before. He had grabbed one of his old swords he used when he was a child, and handed it down to Chiyo. From that point he had promised Chiyo that he would teach her all that he knew. Chiyo had picked her first sword up with confidence since she had truly trusted her father with all of her heart. Chiyo had full confidence that she could do it even when she was at such a young age. Her father had began training Chiyo with swords to his best ability within them. Since her father had grown up with swords he was considered to be a Kenjutsu master. Once Chiyo had shown interest with swords her father decided to pick up with the training to make sure the Chiyo would be ready for the future that laid ahead. Teenage Years Chiyo has taken her sword training on a personal level and started to excel with it. Her father was even surprised by how fast she was progressing with the sword. Chiyo had soon even reached her fathers level when she was just 16. She had even showed the potential to win over her father. From there she had just taken an interest much more into Kenjutsu, wanting to become a master at it. She had gone off with her parents permission to go out and learn even more about the way of the sword. At this time Chiyo was 16 and had learned some techniques from some samurai in the Land of Iron. The Samurai their had thought her allot about Kenjutsu. From there she had incorporated her own Water Ninjutsu into her Kenjutsu to make it more deadly. She had even made her very own technique Water Sabre Technique which the Samurai took and adapted it to their own use. After learning Kenjutsu for a good amount of her life, Chiyo decided to go back home. She was welcomed back and she told her stories of being trained by Samurai. Adult Years When Chiyo turned 50 both of her parents had died from age. She was filled with depression and didn't really want to do anything. But soon he had got back on her feet and practiced with her Kenjutsu, brightening her life up. She is now 61 and is still practicing with her Water Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. Soon she will adventure out to teach others her ways. Appearance Placeholder. Personality Placeholder. Abilities Placeholder. Tools Placeholder. Role-Plays None. Trivia *Chiyo's name stands for Thousand Generations.